Season 5
Gossip Girl is an American teen drama, based upon the book series by Cecily von Ziegesar and developed for television by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. The CW officially renewed the series for a fifth season on April 26, 2011. It was announced later that Taylor Momsen, who played Jenny Humphrey since the pilot, and Jessica Szohr, who joined the series as Vanessa Abrams in season one, would not be returning for the fifth season as regulars. Kaylee DeFer will instead be upgraded to series regular. With the confirmation of the 2011-12 schedule, The CW television network announced that Gossip Girl would be returning to Mondays at 8:00pm as a lead-in to Hart of Dixie. It will feature 24 episodes. The fifth season premiered on September 26, 2011. Dramatis Personea Main Cast *Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen *Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf *Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey *Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald *Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass *Kaylee DeFer as Charlie Rhodes/ Ivy Dickens *Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen *Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring Cast *Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks *Brian J. Smith as Max *Aaron Tveit as Tripp Vanderbilt *Hugo Becker as Prince Louis Grimaldi *Ella Rae Peck as Lola Rhodes Guest Cast *Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey *Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams *Ethan Peck as Marshall *Roxane Mesquida as Beatrice *Marc Menard as Father Cavalia *Elizabeth Hurley as Diana Payne *Joanne Whalley as Princess Sophie *William Baldwin as William van der Woodsen *Desmon Harrington as Jack Bass *Jay McInerney as Jeremiah Harris Episodes Production The CW officially renewed the series for a fifth season on April 26, 2011. On May 19, 2011, with the reveal of The CW's 2011-2012 television schedule, Gossip Girl stayed on Monday night and moved to the 8:00 pm Eastern/7:00 pm Central timeslot as a lead-in to Hart of Dixie, which is produced by Gossip Girl's executive producers Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. The fifth season will premiere on Monday, September 26, 2011. Filming for the season began on July 7, 2011. On August 3, 2011, The CW ordered two additional episodes for the fifth season, which will now total at 24. Executive producer Joshua Safran announced that he will be "pulling out all the stops" to make the 100th episode of the show special. The 100th episode is expected to air in January. Cast Blake Lively, Leighton Meester, Penn Badgley, Chace Crawford and Ed Westwick are all confirmed to return as series regulars. Kaylee DeFer has been upgraded to series regular status, while Taylor Momsen and Jessica Szohr have been invited back as guest stars. Kelly Rutherford and Matthew Settle will also return as regulars. On April 6, 2011 10 Things I Hate About You star Ethan Peck reportedly landed a guest-starring role on the show. Peck made his debut in the fourth season finale and was in talks with producers for a recurring role for the fifth season. French actress and model Roxane Mesquida was cast as Louis' sister and Blair's nemesis in a recurring role for the fifth season. Actress Elizabeth Hurley has been cast as media mogul Diana Payne and will star in a multi-episode arc with the character being described as "a sexy, smart, self-made media mogul and an all-around force to be reckoned with." Lost actor, Marc Menard joined the cast in the potentially recurring role of Father Cavalia, a handsome priest from Monaco who will preside over Blair's wedding. Brian J. Smith has been cast as a possible love-interest for Serena while she is in Los Angeles. Hugo Becker will return as a recurring character. Connor Paolo, who is now a regular on Revenge won't return as Eric van der Woodsen stating, “I’m done. You should never go back in life. Only forward.” On August 16, 2011, Taylor Momsen told Elle magazine that she had quit the series, to focus fully on her music career. Plot '''Season Five '''opens in Los Angeles, where a vacationing Chuck and Nate decide to visit Serena. Back in New York, Blair learns that planning a royal wedding can be stressful, and Dan discovers the consequences of writing candidly about his closest friends. Also, the surprise return of cousin Charlie will threaten to destroy the Van der Woodsen family. Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Season 5